The present invention applies my earlier invention to other applications on storage and retrieval devices, by way of example, a Vertical Carousel (VC) and/or a Vertical Lift Module (VLM) system which include a light source with lights arranged in an array configured according to a particular requirement of the VLM system, and light transmission components that transfer the light source from a common point to a visible point on an access face of at least one movable tray (carrier) directly associated with a storage position.
Conventional VC and VLM systems include one or more machine (VC and/or VLM) with storage carriers or trays. A strip of horizontally disposed indicator lights (collectively known as a position light strip) is typically installed at the front of an operator workstation where carriers/trays are delivered for operator access. When the VC/VLM delivers a particular carrier/tray to the operator""s access point, one of several position indicator lights on the adjacent light strip is illuminated. This typically indicates the horizontal position (left to right) of the desired item on the tray. However, in cases utilizing the VC, in cases where there are more than one xe2x80x9cheightxe2x80x9d of storage compartments within this xe2x80x9ccolumnxe2x80x9d position, the operator is forced to use another element (numeric display or supplemental height indicator light strip) to reference the actual desired compartment. In the case of the VLM, in cases where there are more than one xe2x80x9cdepthxe2x80x9d of storage compartments within the selected xe2x80x9ccolumnxe2x80x9d position, the operator is forced to use another element (numeric display or supplemental depth light strip) to reference the actual desired compartment. This is typical with trays containing a xe2x80x9cpartition and dividerxe2x80x9d system like customarily known in drawer cabinets, or even for totes sub-divided in their depth.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved indicator position system for storing and retrieving items in both VCs and VLMs (and other automated devices) which overcomes the disadvantages encountered with prior art electronic pick indicator systems in a simple and cost-effective manner.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing a common light source array created by LEDs, incandescent bulbs, halogen lamps, lasers, etc. integrated into the VC""s housing behind the carrier positioned in the operator workstation access window. With respect to the VLM, the light source grid is installed in a workstation floor at the picking or storage access area underneath a selected tray. In both cases, when the selected carrier/tray is driven to the access position, the light is transmitted from the common light source to the picking or storing location in relative proximity to the actual compartment""s position.
According to another important aspect of the present invention, an array of lights can be configured to a storage system""s particular usage requirements. That is, more or less lights can be employed depending upon the product or box sizes, the number of partitions and dividers or compartment locations in the trays and the desired operation of the equipment. A significant advantage of the present invention is its flexibility at minimum constructional cost.
In accordance with one currently contemplated embodiment of the present invention, a common light source is not required on each moving carrier/tray, but rather at a designated picking area, behind or beneath the workstation where the carriers/trays of stored items are delivered for operator access. This has the advantage of minimizing the cost of the light source inasmuch as only one light source is required for each picking station on each VC/VLM, potentially serving all carrier/trays within the machine, rather than requiring light sources for each tray.
The present invention contemplates the use of light transmission devices (such as light pipes) at each position of the carrier/tray where needed or desired to transfer the light from the stationary light to a point (or points) on the face of the storage carrier/tray where an operator""s attention would be quickly gained to grant immediate recognition of the compartment position from which one or more of the items are to be accessed.
The present invention is based on a recognition that the light transmission devices (Light Pipes) are a simple and inexpensive medium to move the light from a point behind the carrier or beneath the tray, to the access face where, for example, light pipe tips indicate the picking positions, typically at locations directly adjacent to the storage compartments indicating the actual items or parts.
An advantage of a light pipe system is that it serves as a medium to move the common light source from a stationary position behind or beneath the carrier/tray to the actual item""s position.
It is further contemplated that light pipes can be installed on each tray carrier/shelf in patterns dictated by the type of storage required. In other words, more or less light pipes can be used at each carrier/tray depending upon the sizes and/or quantities of the stored items on that particular shelf.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the operator can now have an indication of the exact compartment position for the selected item, as well as of the transaction quantity. The tips of the light pipes can, if desired, be labeled with quantity indicators such as xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d so that the operator also has the transaction quantity directly at the point of access for storing or picking. Quantities that are not included in the xe2x80x9ctypicalxe2x80x9d tip would be shown via a non-labeled light pipe tip so as to cause the operator to refer to a common quantity display adjacent (above, below or to the side) to the picking/storage area. It is also contemplated that the tip could xe2x80x9cblink outxe2x80x9d a pattern for accessing small quantities of items, for example, two blinks followed by a pause which could indicate a transaction (store or retrieve) quantity of two. Various colors could also be used to indicate different processing requirements (e.g. Pick=green, Store=Red, Modify=Yellow, etc . . . ).
Another objective of the invention is to allow multiple operator workstations (in the VC or VLM) access to the same set of carriers/trays and compartments, utilizing the same traveling light pipes associated with each tray and compartment. In the case of the VC, this will be shown simply by sending the light through the pipe from the opposite end of the indicator. In the case of the VLM, this will be shown by the chosen geometry of the light pipe being able to disperse the light from the front or the back of the indicator""s position.
Another object of the invention, in the case of the VC, is to minimize machine movement requirements. Traditional VCs place the desired carrier level at the same height as the operator""s workstation surface, and illuminate a light in front of the position, to indicate the location for picking or storing parts. As the picking or storing operation commences, the carousel rotates to deliver the next carrier or carrier level to the workstation position, sometimes only a few inches at a time. In the case of this invention, since the light pipes give a clear position indication for the exact compartment including those above the workstation surface (not only the front bottom compartment) on the carrier(s), it is not always necessary to rotate the machine to the bottom level but rather to simply light any compartment within the height of the workstation opening, which is commonly two feet or more. This serves to speed the picking or storing operation by eliminating the wait time while the machine indexes; minimizes machine wear and tear; and reduces the average power consumption of the machine; and of course provides greater accuracy for the picking or storing operation.